


[Podfic] all the trees of the field will clap their hands

by argentumlupine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>The end is the beginning of everything. Susan and her return.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Las.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] all the trees of the field will clap their hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the trees of the field will clap their hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150561) by [Las](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las/pseuds/Las). 



cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/all%20the%20trees%20of%20the%20field%20will%20clap%20their%20hands.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:07:25



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014112701.zip) | **Size:** 7 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/all%20the%20trees%20of%20the%20field%20will%20clap%20their%20hands.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
